


Blue Eyes

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Bullying, High School, M/M, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey is a bullied in high school, he desperately wants to end his life. Ian is one of the most popular boys in high school and oblivious to Mickey's pain. Will Ian save Mickey in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

In the beginning of high school, Ian had never been popular, or even visible. He had been in the background, and quite comfortable that way.

 

However, it all changed once he really hit puberty, and joined the football team.

 

He had always known he was attractive, but other people really started noticing it by the time he was seventeen. Every single straight girl and gay guy wanted him, and to be honest, it felt kind of good.

 

Neither of the Gallagher kids ever got any attention in the home, they just didn’t have time for that.

 

They needed to work, make sure they could pay the bills on time, all that shit. They cared about each other as a family, but not so much individually. So when he had girls standing in a line to talk to him, he tended to get a little cocky, even if he would never be interested in a girl.

 

Even if he got a little bit too conceited once in a while - which every single sibling of his liked to snap him on the nose for - he was never mean.

 

Not like a lot of the other popular kids at his school.

 

So of course when he exited the building one afternoon and saw some of the guys beating someone up, he didn’t join them.

 

For about half a second it crossed his mind to just ignore them, and walk past, but he didn’t do that either.

 

Instead he ran up to them, pushing them away from the poor guy.

 

”Hey! Hey!” He yelled, delivering punch after punch to the bullies to try to get them to give up.

 

His time in junior ROTC had definitely given him some skills, and most people knew that, so they didn’t put up much of a fight against Ian Gallagher.

 

One of them struggled more than the others, but within five minutes they were all walking away with broken noses, and probably a couple of cracked ribs.

 

Ian rolled his eyes at their fake toughness.

 

Most of the time people assumed that just because someone was popular, they immediately didn’t have their soul left, and sometimes… well, it was true.

 

But not in Ian’s case. If he saw some guys beating someone up, he wouldn’t just stand by and watch, he didn’t give a fuck if it made him look ’uncool’ in some people’s eyes. Maybe six months ago he would have, because the whole being popular thing had still been pretty new, and he hadn’t quite known how to handle it.

 

But by now he had realized that he didn’t want to give himself up just to have a bunch of people chasing after him.

 

They did that anyway, but that wasn’t the point.

 

Ian sighed and turned back to the guy they had been beating up.

 

By now he was sitting up instead of laying in a fetus position, trying to lace his shoes back up.

 

He wasn’t paying Ian any mind, so Ian just stood there, not continuously waiting for a thank you or anything - though that would have been a normal thing to do.

 

He just stood there, looking at the guy.

 

Ian couldn’t really see him well since he was sitting down and his head was turned to the ground, on top of that, Ian was abnormally tall.

 

But for some reason, Ian didn’t walk away, and he didn’t say anything either.

 

That was, until the guy did say something.

 

”Can I fucking help you or some shit?”

 

He looked up at Ian, and Ian’s breath got caught in his throat.

 

He was looking into a pair of intense blue eyes. The guy’s eyebrows were raised, the black color standing out against his pale, bloodstained skin.

 

Even though his lips were bloody as well - most likely from biting his tongue - he could see the beautiful pink color peaking through, and he had the urge to pull the guy up just so that he would be able to nibble on those lips. They were so fucking plump and beautiful.

 

He didn’t though, of course he didn’t.

 

It wasn’t like Ian was hiding his sexuality, but he didn’t exactly flaunt it either, and even though he wasn’t ashamed or thought it was wrong, most people did, at least on the Chicago south side.

 

He was unashamed - he wasn’t an idiot.

 

So he shook himself out of the trance he had been in, shaking his head.

 

”No, no” He finally answered the guy’s question.

 

”Jesus fucking christ” The guy cursed at Ian’s awkwardness, getting up.

 

He immediately fell back down on the ground again, one of the guys had most likely gotten a good blow to his knee.

 

”Fuck” He sighed, running a hand throughout his hair.

 

Ian saw his chance. He knew it was wrong, but this guy needed help. So if he helped him get wherever he needed to go, then maybe he could find something out about him. Like his name… or if he was into guys.

 

Ian was once again forced to pull himself out of that mindset, it wasn’t the time.

 

”Come on” Ian said, reaching a hand down for the guy to grab onto.

 

”I’m not grabbing your hand, Gallagher, I’m not a fucking fag”

 

The words stung slightly, not because of that word, but because this guy wasn’t gay. Oh, how Ian had hoped he was gay. But he needed help anyway, and no one else was gonna do it, so Ian tilted his head to the side.

 

”There’s no one around here” Ian sighed, looking around the area. ”Besides, you need help. Come on” He said again, giving the guy his hand again.

 

Blue eyes looked up at him, still frowning, as if he was trying to figure Ian out.

 

Finally he rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Ian’s wrist and hauling himself up. He let go as soon as he was standing, but his knee immediately gave in, so Ian wrapped an arm around his waist, earning himself a death glare.

 

”Dude” Ian said, looking into his eyes, trying not to think about how close they were by now. ”Accept the help or stay on the ground, your choice”

 

The guy rolled his eyes and they started making their way out of the school area, no matter how tense the guy seemed.

 

”So. You know who I am?” Ian asked, trying to somehow make this whole thing less awkward.

 

”What?” The guy asked, and Ian couldn’t quite place what his tone reflected.

 

”You called me Gallagher”

 

”Everyone knows your name” The guy sighed, and that was the end of that conversation, or so the guy had hoped.

 

”So what’s your name?” Ian asked, and the guy sighed, just as they made their way further into the neighborhood.

 

”Look, man. It’s cool you helped me, but I got it from here. You don’t gotta pretend you give a shit”

 

With that, the guy untangled himself from Ian’s arms and limped away, most likely towards his house.

 

Ian stood there, looking in the direction he had disappeared, a frown stuck on his face as the tried to figure out why the guy didn’t sound hostile.

 

He just sounded… sad.

 

Ian swallowed the lump in his throat and started making his way home.

 

 

A week later, Ian’s phone beeped, indicating a text message.

 

He assumed it was one of his siblings, or someone from the team, but when he sat up and grabbed it, he realized he didn’t recognize the number on the screen.

 

_Thank you_

 

Ian frowned, quickly typing back.

 

 **Ian:** _Who is this?_

 

He hoped the person didn’t take it the wrong way.

 

_The guy you helped the other day. I don’t expect you to remember or some shit, but I just wanted to say that._

 

Ian smiled at the screen. It was blue eyes.

 

And yes - he had given him a cute nickname, but only because he didn’t know his real one.

 

 **Ian:** _I remember_

 

 **Ian:** _Can I get your name now?_

 

Ian was thankful it was the middle of the day and that everyone were out, because the way he was smiling at the screen was almost creepy, and he couldn’t seem to stop.

 

Blue eye's rough exterior and harsh words had gotten to Ian, but not in the way that it probably got to most people. No, it didn't turn Ian off or make him scared in any way. 

 

In fact, he was more intrigued than anything else.

 

 

_The fuck do you want my name for?_

 

Ian chewed on his bottom lip, and finally decided to just go for it. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

 

 **Ian:** _Calling you blue eyes is getting a bit old_

 

As soon as he pressed send, his heart started pumping.

 

If the guy took this the wrong way, there was no way he could get out of it.

 

_Blue eyes huh?_

 

Ian started grinning again as soon as the reply came in.

 

_I think that’s better than Mickey._

 

 **Ian:** _Mickey?_

 

_Yeah_

 

**Ian:** _I like that_

 

 **Mickey:** _Yeah yeah whatever_

 

Ian kept grinning at the screen, and he didn’t think he would ever be able to stop.

 

 

Ian quietly entered the bedroom as to not wake up his sleeping fiance.

 

He moved slowly and carefully right up until he jumped onto the bed, straddling Mickey’s sleeping body - well, he didn’t sleep for much longer.

 

”What the fuck?” He groaned, running a hand over his face and blinking his eyes open, slowly, as to not let too much light in at once.

 

Ian didn’t answer, he just hid his grin best he could by burying his head in the crook of Mickey’s neck, pressing a series of soft kisses to the skin.

 

Mickey’s face broke out into a smile as well, as much as he tried to fight it.

 

He put a hand on the back of Ian’s neck, wrapping him up in sort of an awkward hug.

 

”Alright, alright. You can stop. Fucking tickles, man” Mickey finally said, and Ian pressed a last, open mouthed kiss to Mickey’s jawline before lifting his head to look into Mickey’s eyes.

 

”Happy anniversary, baby” He said, pressing one deep kiss to Mickey's lips. 

 

Mickey had since long given up on getting Ian to abandon the nicknames, and by now, well… he had realized that they weren’t all bad. He actually kind of… liked them.

 

”Happy anniversary” Mickey said back, and they just looked at each other for a bit before Ian dipped his head down to capture Mickey’s lips between his own in another  kiss.

 

”Five years” Ian whispered into Mickey’s mouth.

 

”Five fucking years” Mickey repeated before resuming the kiss. ”Hey, um…” He said soon, pulling away. ”There’s something I wanna tell you” Ian frowned.

 

”What?”

 

”Just…” Mickey said, shoving Ian slightly to the side.

 

He rolled off of Mickey and laid beside him, putting his palm against the side of his face, lightly massaging his cheek with the pad of his thumb as he waited for Mickey to start talking.

 

”You know you can tell me anything” Ian felt the need to remind him, and Mickey nodded. He took a deep breath, the noise shaking as he exhaled.

 

”You um… You remember that day when I texted you, the first time?” Ian nodded. ”That day… I… I texted you, I got some punk to get me your number because you were the only one who helped me - with anything - in years” Ian frowned, and gave Mickey another nod, wiping away a small tear from his cheek. ”I wanted to thank you… before...” Mickey’s voice started shaking more with every word. ”Before I um…”

 

Ian pushed Mickey’s face into the crook of his neck and wrapped his strong arms around his trembling body.

 

He didn’t have to keep talking.

 

Ian knew.

 

He had never really understood how bad it had been, but now he knew, and he would spend the rest of his life, making sure it would never come to that again.

 

”You saved me that day” Mickey continued after a while, and Ian barely recognized his voice. ”You said you remembered me, and you made a horrible fucking joke, and it was enough”

 

Ian pulled his arms even tighter around Mickey, dropping a kiss to his hair.

 

”I love you so much, Mickey” He promised, running a soothing hand up and down his upper arm.

 

Mickey crawled even closer to Ian, burrowing his face even further into his neck.

 

”I’m always gonna be here”

 

”I love you” Mickey whispered back, pressing a sweet kiss to Ian’s jawline.

 

They stayed there for the better part of the day, just holding each other.

 

Ian may have saved Mickey that day, but Mickey had saved Ian countless times since.

 

Every single day that they were together, they saved each other over and over again, and they wouldn’t give that up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have Ian save Mickey in some dramatic way right when he's about to jump off a building or some shit, but I decided to do this instead.


End file.
